yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Duel Disk
A Duel Disk (デュエルディスク Dyueru Disuku) is a piece of Dueling equipment attached to the left forearm within the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. They were first manufactured by KaibaCorp as a portable form of Dueling Arena used in the early part of the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime. They use a portable hologram generator to display Duel Monsters cards and in the case of the Mark 1, the player's hand. Cards that are played are placed on the Duel Disk's blade. Since their introduction in the anime and manga, they have become a fundamental necessity among Duelists. in the Pendulum Zones. The words "DUEL DISK" that were at the center are now replaced by "PENDULUM", and the Pendulum Zones appear aound it, lined in gold. In this image is also visible, onthe left, the button that visualizes the Extra Deck.]] In Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, the Duel Disks that are used are similar to a combination of the D-Pad and the Duel Disks seen in the alternate future in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. The main body of the Disk retains the touch screen and single Magic and Trap Card Zone seen in D-Pads, while the Monster Card Zones and Pendulum Zones are located on the arm blade, which, like the 5D's future Disks, is composed of energy (likely the same "touchable Solid Vision" used in Action Duels) and is aligned parallel to the main body of the Disk. The Graveyard is in the same place as that of previous Duel Disks save the D-Pad, in the middle of the side facing the blade, while the Magic and Trap Card Zone is opposite it, but it seems that both zones can be used to send cards to the Graveyard if necessary. The blade can be customized to be either similar to the KaibaCorp Duel Disk, a straight parallelogram, a shape resembling the layout of a D-Pad's card zone, or resemble a sword. It is currently unknown how much it can be customized. It seems possible that one could set their Duel Disks to generate various visual effects when certain actions are done. One such example is when drawing a card, colorful stars and streaks of light appear along the card's trail, as seen when Yūya draws. When it is used in conjunction with a larger Solid Vision Projector, and if that projector is damaged, the holograms disappear. However, normal Duels can occur without the use of a Solid Vision Projector. The Deck Zone is stored within the Disk and unfolds when the Disk is activated (and like most Disks, the Deck Zone is on the top of the wrist). On the other side opposite of the Deck Zone is the Extra Deck Zone, a compartment where players store their Extra Deck into. In addition, players can use the touch screen to check the contents of their Extra Deck. Compared to the Battle City Duel Disk, this Duel Disk is notably much lighter in comparison, due to the streamlined body and virtually weightless Monster Card Zone. This enables duelists to run and jump without difficulties during Action Duels. Duel Disk.]] These Duel Disks are also multipurpose tools with internet and communication functions, similar to tablets in real life. The hologram screens used to make video calls are also used to communicate with opponents from far across a Duel Field. Duel Disk Models from both the Fusion and Xyz Dimensions are fitted with devices that allow one to travel among the Four Dimensions and seal defeated opponents into cards. The Disks belonging to members of the Lancers have been modified to allow interdimensional travel (using Xyz Dimension technology as a reference) and initiate Action Duels without the need of a large Solid Vision Projector. Standard Dimension Fusion Dimension An alternative model with a shield-like body and a sword-shaped blade. This Duel Disk has the capability to transform and seal a defeated opponents into a Duel Monsters card. The Extra Deck is on the left side of the disk, away from the body, while the Graveyard slot is on the back of the Disk, opposite the Deck Zone. A slot on the side of the wrist ejects cards containing defeated opponents. Synchro Dimension The Synchro Dimension's Duel Disks tend to have circular body, curved blade, and a small hourglass-shaped touchscreen. Many of them can be attached to a D-Wheel, like those seen in 5D's. Xyz Dimension Instead of a rectangular body with a huge touch screen, these models' body have an irregular shape, a different Deck slot and a smaller round touch screen. Both the Magic & Trap Zone and the Graveyard are located in the back of the rectangular section of the Disk. Navigation Category:Technology